Truth is stranger than fiction
by Blue Sabbath
Summary: A depressed Timmy turner thinks life is not worth living. His short life is plagued by apathy and ill treatments. He finds out that his so called near and dear ones are completely apathetic to his miseries.He decides to take a final call on it...to make them suffer, to make them realize their misdeeds. AU, (fairies don't exist here) (R&R) I don't own FOP.


I am sick and tired of this. Everyday my mom and dad need alone time, so they go out. Leaving me to fend for myself, would have been better, but no they hired her. A damn, nasty sadistic babysitter. She lied to them, manipulated them, portrayed me as an insolent brat in their eyes. Though it didn't matter, as my parents are just apathetic. But mattered to me very much, I got blackmailed, intimidated and even physically abused to do her chores while she got the wad of bills from my parents. She just stayed in the couch while threatening me to pull of her chores. Breaks weren't allowed and I would have to literally starve as she never gave me my share of Pizza. Actually made me miserable. I tried every possible thing, giving her gifts on her birthdays, trying to be as civil as possible but she waits for the time when I put my guards down and then wham. I end up emotionally hurt and physically bruised. I didn't receive godparents as this is reality not some childish animation. Today again Mom and Dad have gone out. She is going to come over any minute. I take a deep breath, I know I am not making the wisest decision but I have nothing to live for. I don't have my life to get neglected by my parents, being taken for granted by my friends and being abused by her. You can expect your friend to bank upon in such situations, well they only give me some pseudo empathetic consolations, I know they give a shit about my condition. I don't need this to prolong any further. If only they cared, if only they wanted me. But I am not going to go silently, I have made my dying confession, I have implicated everyone, explicitly her. I have given a detailed account of her tortures, my parents apathy and my friends callousness. I just need her to come now, then I slit my wrist. This will teach her a lesson, best of all I have hidden my confession in a very secret place, the dimmsdale Pd will get it on their mail id just before I do it. I will use my mobile phone.

Hey, Twerp; I hear her voice. She has come. I get back to the drawing space. There she is, with characteristic ponytail and wardrobe. Her pink eyes are glaring with malice. She is good on eyes, if she was a little humane I would have considered her beautiful. But who cares, I have to tolerate her for mere moments now. She barks again "Twerp, what the hell you are thinking? Start you chores." She added with venom " I want you to clean the bathroom, with the toothbrush. If it's not done properly then I will practise my kickboxing moves on you."

I took the toothbrush and laboured towards the bathroom, inside I was just brusting out with laughter, when she will see my deadbody with slitted wrist, the look on her face will be priceless, her stint as a babysitter will be over and the police they will nail her, with the rising trend on child abuse across the country they will tear her in bits and pieces. A content smile escapes my lip. I think she noticed it, there is a quizzical look on her face. Before she could think otherwise I ran towards the bathroom, and latched the door. Yes the preparations have been done. There is the the knife beside the tub. I start filling up the tub. Then I take off my clothes, I want to die majestically.

Suddenly I heard a loud knocking on the door and a bestial scream "Open Up, If you try anything I will fucking kill you."

I started laughing and replied "Ah, you can have my deadbody to play with, just think how my parents will greet you when they find out this? Now you can't make me miserable anymore Vicki."

I fill the tub up, still the the kicks were raining on the door, as if she was using a battering ram, poor door, I sighed.

I almost forgot about her weapon collection, If she uses her axe she will stop me and will have the upper hand in explanation. Wait there is a chopping sound, she wants to chop through the door, I picked up the knife and slitted my left wrist deeply. The blood began mixing with water, I can see it diffusing drop by drop. I was never this happy to see blood in my short 12 year old life.

The chopping sound has stopped, I am feeling little dizzy due to blood loss. I closed my eyes and immersed myself in water, this feeling is exuberant, I guess this is freedom, my freedom from this shit of a life. Suddenly a kicking sound broke my trance, she has entered the bathroom, she scream "What the hell, don't move please." Vicki saying please to me, haaa; I replied "Ah can't hear you over this ecstasy." She stomped forward and picked my left wrist up, I couldn't stop her, I was very unsteady due to my blood loss. Suddenly I felt pressure on my left wrist, with cracking one eye I saw her wrapping a towel on my wrist. I lost conciousness after that.

I woke up with a bright light on eyes, I thought this must be heaven and I am going to be judged by the angels. Hey but from when the heaven has ceiling and the angels having red hair and pink eyes. She has won, she has saved my life to make it more miserable. I get a tight slap from her on my yells " what the hell were you thinking?"; Well she will use it to prove that I am mentally unstable, I groan in frustration and scream "You made my life a living hell, you heartless bitch, brothel bred bastard, what else do you want? Won't even let me die in peace? Most of all why you are even concerned about my well being?' Her eyes are teary, she holds my shoulders and shakingly says "I never realized that I went overboard with you. You must be hating me now, but ending your life for me? I am not that worthy." She stutters while crying "Lo-ok, I am a ver-y bad person, but I only w-wanted to force my chores on you, I never hated you." She cries on, suddenly I feel bad for her, what is this, I should be laughing at her expense, the she devil is finally defeated and I am being empathetic towards her. She suddenly hugs me and smashes her lips on mine, I was taken aback by this. She breaks the kiss, "I like you, if you hate me I will never show my face to you, but promise me you won't pull this sort of a stunt again?" I show no emotions but why I feel sorry for her? She tries to get up from my bed, my left hand pulls her down, now I see that it has been bandaged quite well. I say to her "Well you warped it up pretty well." She somehow gets a smile avoiding my gaze , I went on " Thanks for saving me from myself, I think I might have started liking you." She only smiles, not one of her smiley facades but a genuine smile baring her heart.

Really I never thought my life be upside turned like this. Truth really is stranger than fiction.


End file.
